Drip, Drip, Drop
by iammichan27
Summary: 16. And her tears sounded very much like 'drip, drip, drop.' RxR.


Title: Drip, Drip, Drop

Summary: And her tears sounded very much like 'drip, drip, drop'. GrUvia. RxR.

Disclaimer: Fairy Tail is Hiro Mashima-sama's, not mine.

A/N: Another little gift for everyone I know of, personally or not. Full of errors. You have been warned. Merry Christmas! :)

* * *

:.:.: **Drip, Drip, Drop **:.:.:

* * *

_Drip, drip, drop._

She hated it. She wants to play too, but others don't want her. They thought she was too gloomy because she always brings the rain with her. She can't help it; after all, she is the rain woman. But they didn't know, yet they hated her for it.

No one understands her, or more likely, no one tries to. That's why she made her own friend: a teru teru bozu that will always be with her. It may not stop her rain, but she knows that this friend of her will be the only one who will never leave her.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drop._

"Let's break up."

"B-but.."

The guy raised up a hand. "Man, you are too gloomy. I can't stay with you."

And just like that, another romantic relationship that she treasures the most ended. She thought that they will be together forever, that's what he promised too, after all. Another dream has been shattered.

She tightened her hold of her teru teru bozu. Pursing her lips, she murmured, "It looks like it'll be just the two of us again."

Her heart has been torn to pieces, again. Yet, her face remained emotionless. She can feel the pain, but no tears came out of her eyes. Maybe, she already ran out of them ages ago.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drop._

"Come. I need you."

The Phantom Lord's master is holding his hand out in front of her. She immediately takes it.

Those are the words that she is longing to hear, but when the man said the four words to her, it mysteriously held no warmth. Rather, it was cold, dark and terrifying. But it doesn't matter. She doesn't care anymore.

Someone needs her now. Maybe, he will just use her as a weapon but she paid no heed to that. All that matters to her is that she is not alone now.

Yet still, she's holding to her teru teru bozu as if it's her dear life.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drop._

She knows that it was wrong. They are hurting an innocent and harmless mage of Fairy Tail, but she cannot do anything about it. She cannot disobey an order.

She will fight, even though she knows that they are in the wrong side. She will do it for the only person who accepted her, despite the fact that the master is only using her.

Before heading out for the battle, she once again squeezed her teru teru bozu and whispered, "Juvia is tired." And she meant it not literally.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drop._

She just met the guy she's going to fight with. _And he looks heavenly._ It's a love at first sight. He's an ice mage, too. _They are perfectly compatible._

But he's determined to save the girl that they have. Frustrating! She now met the guy that she thought she's gonna have forever with but he has an affair with that Lucy! It's official. _Lucy Heartfilia is a love rival!_

She hated it. The thought of meeting the one you will fall in love with, but he's just _have to_ have a relationship with other. Very well then, if she's not going to have him, then she will have him by _force_. She will defeat him.

And a battle, they did. It's surprising, for he knows how to counter her attacks but she will not be defeated. When he suddenly looked up and said, "What a gloomy weather."

She suddenly stopped, her eyes widening. She can hear her heart being broken. One thing running inside her mind, _"He's just like everyone else."_

He will definitely hate her, too. She is now furious. _If no one wants Juvia, then Juvia will want no one, too!_

Eaten up by rage, she is uncontrollable. She releases her full power.

* * *

_Drip, drip, drop._

Before she knows it, the fight ended. She lose.

..and she's falling. "_Juvia will die," _she thought. For a person like her, it's better, too.

Then, a hand shot out. It held her right hand, preventing her expected death. The guy she just fought with, helped her.

And there, lying on the ground, she looks up to his back. The sky cleared up. And that was when she only noticed that the rain she's together with ever since she was born stopped.

Her lips quivered as she said the words, "This is the first time that Juvia saw the sun in her life."

Gray turned to her and smiled, "Really? Isn't it nice?" And that was when she felt the real warm for the first time in her life, too. It's just a simple sunlight for any ordinary person, but it is a dream that came true for her. Everything is so surreal. A hope blooms in her heart once again.

* * *

It didn't even occur to her that her teru teru bozu was lying away from her, for it was already forgotten. She finally found the person who will stop the rain. Oh, she's in love, alright.

_She will definitely treasure this feeling. _Her body shook as she smiled, sobbed and tears came out of her eyes, unstoppable. And they sounded very much like 'drip, drip, drop.'

* * *

:.:.: **END **:.:.:

* * *

A/N: I didn't use the exact words/lines they said, because I'm too lazy to search for my DVD and watch the anime just to get them right. I'll just edit this, whenever. Haha.

I am searching for a beta-reader for this story, too. I am aware that there are lots of errors. And sorry for wasting your time again, dear reader.

Please leave a review, and tell me of what you think of this one. Thank you.

Happy Holidays! -Mi


End file.
